The Dangers of Werewolves
by catilena1890
Summary: While waiting for Lan and Chaud to come back and do some training, Chaula and Raika enjoy their time off. However, Chaula feels lonely and she wants someone to love and to love her. How far will she go to find love? Final Chapter! Who Won the She-Wolf?
1. Waking Up

Ok. Welcome to the sequel of "Sharo's Wild Secret", the third part in a hopefully long series of stories in which Lycanthropes run wild and free in the snowy lands of Sharo. If you have not read "Sharo's Wild Secret" I suggest you do, for you may be lost. Many of you may have read "An Unlikely Friendship" and I have gotten reviews for it. I am so glad you enjoyed that guys, I worked real hard on that. I think it's time I told you how I am working on this story. I lay in bed when I have nothing to do or go on a run and I picture my plots, living as the characters and seeing what happens in their lives. I then put that into words and poof! The stories are born. I also have a name for this series now. I shall call this the Blazer series, since that is the name of Chaula's "Wolf Pack". I am going to do something different with this story. The recap from "Sharo's Wild Secret" is in the story itself, a few paragraphs down. Let's see what goes on here, shall we?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning. Well, as beautiful as it could get in Sharo, and a young girl of 15 was still asleep. She breathed softly while she slept. A griffin was at the top of her bed, where he always was every night, and her head was resting on him as he draped a possessive wing over her and slept. The sunlight shone through her window as a young man came into her room. He was carrying a tray that held her breakfast and he set it on the nightstand before gently waking her up.

"Chaula, Chaula, it's time to wake up. It's time for the she-wolf to begin her day." He said softly. He carefully lifted the griffins wing off of her as she yawned, coming out of sleep. He leaned down and stroked her face gently with his hand as she woke. Her deep, sapphire-blue eyes opened up and looked into the equally sapphire-blue eyes of Chaula's friend. She smiled at him and yawned.

"Good morning Raika." She said, sitting up. She turned to the still sleeping griffin and hugged him. "Bass, you need to get up too, you lazy bird." She said playfully. The griffin groaned slightly and opened his eyes, looking at her and smiling. He said nothing as he sat up and yawned. Chaula looked on her nightstand and saw the food. "Aww, Raika, thank you." She said as Raika moved the tray to her bed.

"I figured you would appreciate having breakfast when you woke up." Raika said as he watched her eat and feed scraps to Bass. A dog came into the room, followed by a big wolf with a very tired, very big falcon on it's back. "Morozov!" Raika said as his dog came up to him. Raika picked him up as the wolf and falcon settled on the bed.

"Good morning Chaula." The wolf said.

"I hope you slept well." The falcon told her.

It had been one week since Lan and his friends left Sharo and went back home. Chaud and Lan promised they would visit more often so they could work with Lan on controlling his powers. 'What powers?' You may ask. Well you see, Lan, like Chaud, was a lycanthrope, a weresnake. This came as no surprise to Raika and Chaula, for they too, were lycanthropes. Raika was a weredeer and Chaula was a werewolf. They promised Lan they would work with him to help him learn how to transform into a snake and learn to control himself. They would have done it right away, but Lan and Chaud were needed elsewhere, and neither Raika nor Chaula trusted Lan's friends with Sharo's "wild" inhabitants. They had agreed that when Lan was done with whatever it was SciLab needed him for, he and his friends would come back and they would begin Lan's training. Until then, Raika and Chaula would take it easy and just relax. They had planned their time away from business since Lan and his friends got on the plane to go home, and they intended to enjoy it. So as Chaula finished her breakfast, she set the tray aside and got up, going to her dresser.

"So, I was thinking." She started as she got some clothes out from her drawers.

"Oh no, that is never a good thing." The falcon said, making everyone in the room laugh except Chaula.

"Shut up, Searchman!" She snapped as she went behind a changing screen and got dressed. "I was thinking we should go to the Underground and train today. I want to test out a feature on my "Call of the Wild" program."

"And what is that Chaula?" Raika asked. She came out from behind the screen, fully dressed (I know, why would she be underdressed? Well, remember, they have been together for almost 10 years, they are bound to have seen each other underdressed, if not naked, in that amount of time, right?) and she put her nightgown in the closet. She grinned wickedly at her friend.

"We are going to use the program during cross-fusion. It's similar to what you called "Beast Out", except we will have full control over when and where it takes place regardless of battlechips. This might be fun." She said as Raika stood up. Bass and Protias made her bed while Raika, Chaula, Searchman and Morozov made their way downstairs. They sat down in the living room and contemplated her idea.

"That might be interesting. Should we bring the rest of the pack?" He asked her. Chaula smiled when she saw anticipation on Raika's face. He always enjoyed training, whether it was lycanthrope or military. And she enjoyed doing it with him.

She would never admit it, but she liked Raika, she really liked Raika. But he thought of her as nothing but a friend, she knew it deep down. She was ok with that, but her heart ached at the thought that he would never love her. How could he? She had heard that he already liked the Princess of Brightland (I know it's called Creamland in the dub, but that sounds so, um, pathetic, for lack of a better word. I am going with the original Japanese here) and how could she compete with that? No, she wouldn't tell Raika how she felt, she would much rather have him as a friend than not have him at all.

"So, we should get going. Hey Bass! We are going to the Underground for awhile, you wanna come with us?" She called. Bass stood at the top of the stairs.

"No thank you, I am going to go hunt and fly around. I'll see you later." He said as he floated down the stairs. He went to the front door and opened it, going outside. As soon as he closed it, Raika and Chaula could see him take off into the sky from the window.

"He really enjoys this." Raika mused. Chaula nodded and they both stood up.

"Yes, he does. Ready to go?" She asked him. Raika nodded and both of their navis returned to their PET's. They walked out the door and went to a tree, opening the entrance to the Underground and going inside.

TBC

Ok, not much going on in this chapter, but it'll help lead me into the next chapter so that it'll come quickly. What do you think? Read and review and I'll see you with chapter 2 tomorrow.


	2. A New Feature?

Thanks for the reviews guys. Koichi, a quick thing, I do NOT support threesomes, (except in yaoi) so Raika is only going to get one or the other. You'll just have to wait and see who. I'm glad you like the "Call of the Wild" armor idea, and I know exactly what to turn Knightman into. Second chapter time. Recap: we didn't see very much last chapter, but Raika and Chaula are going to go to the Underground to test out a new feature of Chaula's "Call of the Wild" Program. How is that going to work out? Let's find out!

------------------------- (grr, I am going to fix this one of these days)----------------------------

Upon going down the tunnel, they could see the Underground was very busy today. The water tubes were bustling with Hydroquins trying to get in. Three of them were stuck in one of the ports reaching down, and Raika and Chaula looked at each other before they went over to the port and opened it. When the door opened, water rushed out, carrying with it a seal, a dolphin, and a great white shark, all of which flopped about while they turned into humans. They stood up and looked at Raika and Chaula while they closed the port.

"Thanks guys, someone needs to fix the handle on the inside of that door." The girl who the seal turned into said.

"Yeah, how do they expect us to be able to enjoy the Underground if we can't get into it?" The shark-boy snapped. The boy the dolphin turned into didn't say a word as Chaula approached them.

"I know guys, I'll get Manny on that." She said.

"Thanks Blazer, have you seen Sasha anywhere by any chance?" The seal girl asked.

"No, I haven't. I'll tell her you're looking for her if I do." Chaula answered. The Hydroquins thanked them and walked into the city. Raika approached her and cocked a brow.

"You are more well known than I thought. I don't even know them." He said. Chaula smiled and walked toward the center of town, where cross-fusion battles took place.

"They are apart of the Meirator herd, they are in the top five in the group category of LA's (pronounced, la, as in la la la, in plural form) top fighters." She explained. Raika smirked as he knew who was at the very top of the best fighters list in groups. They made it to the central square and they saw two crossfusers already in battle.

"Wow, we gave out more syncrochips than I thought." Raika pointed out as he watched the battlers go at it.

"Well, yeah. Lycanthropes have better stamina than humans, so why wouldn't we be recruited to join Sharo's military?" She said as the battle finished. The dimensional area went down and the battlers came out, one of them, a big, burly teen, about 17, rose his hands in the air and sneered.

"Who thinks they can take me on? No one is more powerful than me and Torroman!" He smirked. Chaula's eyes held an evil glint in them that Raika recognized to be her ambitious look. He knew she wanted to challenge him and beat him down. And he almost let her when he got an idea.

"I can Oushi! Show me what you can do." Raika said, stepping in the ring. He was going to show Chaula just how strong a weredeer could be. "And I challenge you to a full-scale cross-battle!" He said, grinning. Everyone gasped at his challenge and Chaula smirked at her friend. This would be interesting. Not very many full-scale battles were called out. Oushi laughed heartily and looked at Raika.

"Are you serious? No one has ever beaten me in a full-scale battle!" He bragged.

"Well then it would only be appropriate if a Blazer did." Raika stated.

"Very well. I accept your challenge." As he said this, multiple generators came from the walls and created a dimensional area, engulfing the entire Underground. It passed harmlessly through the water tubes and everyone was cut off from the outside world. Multiple hovering cameras came out from the walls and everyone grabbed a seat on the sides of the streets. The streets were deserted except for the two netbattlers. They took out their PETs and loaded their battlechips. "Ready to lose?" Oushi taunted.

"One centauri if going to lose today, but it won't be me." Raika retorted.

"Syncrochip in, download! Cross-Fusion!" Both called out. They were engulfed in a bright light as their navis armor covered them. When the process was over, Raika saw Oushi covered in black and gold armor, his navis symbol, a gold bull on a black backgroung, appeared on his chest and a helmet with two horns sticking out the sides sat on his head. He grinned when he took in Raika's form.

"This is going to be too easy Torroman, let's finish this quickly." Oushi said.

"Hai, Oushi." A deep voice sounded.

"Gutstomp!" Oushi called as he smashed his foot down on the ground. Raika jumped out of the way just in time, one of the camera's following him.

"Search-grenade!" He said as he threw a little green grenade at Oushi. When it exploded, Raika took out his gun and pointed in the smoke. "Charge shot!" HE called as he fired. His blast when into the smoke and when it cleared, there was nothing but a hole where he fired. "What?" Raika said.

"Ha! Take this, cyber-sword!" Oushi yelled, coming from behind.

"Raika, look out!" Searchman warned. Raika dodged out of the way just in time as Oushi brought his sword down. Oushi grinned evilly at Raika.

"Ready to give up?" He asked. Raika smirked when he looked at Chaula, who nodded and got out her PET.

"Not quite, WindRush!" He yelled, suddenly, a wind started blowing and when it touched Raika, it picked him up and he glowed, covered in a bright, white, light (oops, it rhymed, :P). Within the light, metallic wings appeared on his back. His cyber-boots grew four long claws, three in front and one in back. His hands became sharper and a black mask covered his mouth. A beak piece covered the black mask, opening in a menacing way. To complete the transformation, Searchman's symbol changed from a sight to the silhouette of a falcon. The light disappeared and Raika fell, unable to control himself.

"Raika, think of flight! Your new powers are controlled the same way battlechips are!" Searchman explained. Raika concentrated on being able to fly, and suddenly his wings worked! They flapped once to steady himself before freezing in an open position. Raika sighed in relief.

"Thank you Searchman, now let's show Chaula what a genius she is, shall we?" He asked. Searchman chuckled as he discovered the real reason why he volunteered to fight. Focusing his attention back on the battle, Raika looked at Oushi, who stared at him, terrified. "What do you think? Ready to for a real fight?" Raika taunted.

"Feathershower!" He said and he flapped his mechanical wings toward Oushi, hundreds of little metal feathers flying right toward him. Chaula stared in amazement as Raika pushed her program to it's limits.

"I have never known Raika to actually jump into a fight. I wonder why he did." She said to Protias as she recorded the fight with her PET. Protias appeared in holographic form on Chaula's shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe he was just itching for some action." She said. Raika dove toward Oushi after his attack hit and slugged him, knocking Oushi back. His speed had increased ten-fold! He struck at Oushi from all sides, preventing him from landing an attack. He flew back up high and looked down at him.

"Time to finish this, windstorm!" Raika shouted as he flew around in a circle. His speed picked up and he had created a tornado, picking Oushi up. Oushi yelled as he spinned and Raika flew to Chaula and landed next to her. When the tornado disappeared, Oushi fell and hit the ground, knocking him out of crossfusion. The dimensional area went down and Raika turned back to normal before his crossfusion faded as well. He caught his PET and looked at Chaula, who beamed at him.

"That was awesome Raika! Great work. I'll analyze this later. How about we get something to eat?" She said, oblivious to the stunned Oushi and the amazed onlookers. Raika smiled and nodded at her.

"Sure, my treat." He said and he helped Chaula up, the both of them walking to CreatChow while everyone cheered. From the crowd, a wolf watched them as they went inside the café, his eyes focused on Chaula.

TBC

Awesome fight scene if I do say so myself. LoL, Raika is a guy alright, what a showoff. What do you guys think? Read and review!


	3. Werewolves are Monsters?

LoL, I'm glad you feel that way Koichi, and don't worry, I sometimes think that way too. Thanks, I'll try and draw the falcon armor and get it on my deviantart, if not, I'll have a friend do it. Actually, yes, it was a complete accident that Searchman is a falcon and Protias is a wolf. I chose their animals based on their appearance and their abilities, and so it was just a wild fluke that they happened to be this way. I am actually debating on whether or not to write a beyondard fanfic with Zoan-Searchman and Zoan-Protias. So, time for the third chapter. Recap: Last chapter, Raika and Chaula went to the Underground to try out an untested feature on Chaula's program, the "Call of the Wild". In an effort to impress her, Raika challenged Oushi, the self-proclaimed strongest cross-fuser in the entire Underground, to test out her program. Raika succeeded, and using his new Falcon Armor, easily defeats Oushi. Afterward, he treats Chaula to lunch at her favorite café, CreatChow, while a wolf watches them from the sidelines. Who is this wolf? Is he a good guy or a bad guy? And why was he so focused on Chaula? Let's take a look.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was awesome Raika! Hey Chaula, would I be able to do that with Hyaman?" Hana asked her friends as they sat at their table just outside CreatChow. She had watched the whole battle from the screen in the café and so when Raika and Chaula came in she was itching to talk to them about it.

"You should, I don't see why not." Chaula responded while eating a pastry. She was very proud of Raika for successfully using her program, and she was proud of herself for making that possible. Everything had gone right once Raika learned how to fly, and he showed no signs of any side-effects. They continued to talk about it, reviewing the video Chaula had recorded, when the wolf who observed them before decided to make himself noticeable. He came out from the crowd and leaned against the building across the street from them, letting some fangirls announce his presence.

"It's Hokori! Wow, look at him, he is so fierce!" Some girls said. Chaula and Hana immediately turned their attention to the voices and saw, across the street, a wolf who looked so fierce, so powerful. He looked like an artic wolf, his fur a beautiful snowy white. It stood out in the perfect places and it stayed down where it needed to be. His mane flowed downwards from the top of his head. His claws were black, adding onto his powerful effect. His eyes were a cobalt blue that stared in the direction of Chaula and Hana, melting them. They sighed happily and leaned on their hands, lost in thought, and Raika did not like it one bit.

"Who is that?" He growled.

"That's Hokori Humera (who-mer-uh), he is the most popular guy in school, and he is the top male in the student body." Chaula said dreamily, not taking her eyes off Hokori. She would love to be his alpha female! She would love to hunt with him, then she would be sitting in his den, sharing the kill with him. She reveled at the thought of him being hers. Raika found love with royalty, so why shouldn't she? She couldn't take her eyes off of him and she was unaware of what was going on. It wasn't until he was at their table that she realized he had approached her, much to her delight, and Raika's dismay.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked in a cool, smooth voice.

"Yes."

"Not at all." Raika and Chaula said at the same time. Chaula looked at Raika and he looked back, and they stared intently at each other. Chaula quickly dismissed it and pulled a chair out next to her. "Sit here." She said, and Hokori happily accepted the seat and he sat right in between Raika and Chaula.

"I have heard about you, Chaula Blaze, what a beautiful name." He said to her, making her giggle. Raika glared at him and clutched his drink tightly.

"You have heard about me? Where?" She asked absent-mindedly.

"You are the most powerful wolf at the academy Mary, why wouldn't he have heard about you? You could kick his ass if you wanted to." Raika spat. Hokori looked at him cross-eyed and Chaula laughed nervously.

"Ah-huh, can you excuse us for a minute?" She asked.

"Of course." Hokori responded. Chaula smiled at him nervously as she stood up and dragged Raika out of his seat. She brought him inside the café and crossed her arms when she let him go.

"What is that all about?" She asked him angrily. Raika stood up straight and looked sternly at his friend.

" 'Beware of werewolves who come too close.'" He said, repeating his mother's first lesson. "I do not trust him Chaula." He added.

"And why not? I hugged you when we first met, and you don't seem too untrusting about that." She snapped.

"Oh, so the most powerful male werewolf in your school just happens to come up to you, the most powerful _female _werewolf in Sharo and there's nothing to be concerned about?" He spat.

'Wait, does that mean?' "So what, I like him." She said, wondering if her friend might be jealous.

"So does every girl in your school it seems. You have to understand, you and your family are the only friendly werewolves in existence."

"You don't know that! For all we know he could be another friendly wolf, he wasn't even born a werewolf!"

"That does not mean anything! You don't have to be born a monster to be one!" He said before he could stop himself. Chaula gasped at him, hurt by what he said. Her eyes watered slightly and she shuddered. "Chaula, wait, I'm----"

"Get away from me! I'm a monster, remember?" She snapped. Everyone in the café was staring at them.

"I-I didn't mean you Chaula. I---"

"Save it! I'm going home." She said and she ran out the door, she grabbed her PET and ran to one of the exits. Raika came out of the café and called after her.

"Chaula, wait! Please!" He said, but it was already too late. She ran out of the Underground and was headed home. Raika sighed and shook his head. 'I was so stupid! I can't believe I said that. I didn't mean to hurt her.'

"Well, I better go." Hokori said as he stood up. "See you around." HE said to both of them before walking off. Searchman, Hyaman, and Hana stared at Raika.

"What was that all about?" Hana asked. Raika shook his head and grabbed his PET.

"I messed up, big time. I need to go talk to Chaula, see you later Hana." Raika said as he walked to an exit and went home to talk to Chaula.

TBC

Cliffhanger! Hahaha, I luffs doing this. So, what do you think of this chapter? Kinda sad in my opinion, are they gonna make up? You'll have to find out in next chapter, which will come out tomorrow. See you then!


	4. Apologies and Hunts

o.O Koichi, you're a dude? LoL, I assumed from your name that you were a girl! Oops, hahaha, ok, sorry, lol, I'll get back to answering your review now, lol. Yep, Raika made a big mistake in calling werewolves monsters, and Bass is going to have his hide! Ok, Recap: Last time, we met Hokori, the most popular guy and most powerful wolf in Chaula's school. Raika grew angry when Hokori started being friendly to Chaula and when Chaula took Raika inside to talk to him about it, he made the mistake of calling werewolves monsters, deeply hurting Chala to the point where she ran out of the Underground. What does Hokori want? What is Raika going to do to fix his relationship with Chaula? Will they ever be friends again? Only one way to find out.

---------------------------------------------(grr…)-----------------------------------------------------

Chaula was trying hard not to cry as she walked through the town.

"Chaula, what happened? Are you alright?" Her netnavi Protias asked her. No, she wasn't alright. Her best friend in the whole world just called her a monster, when all she was trying to do was get the most popular guy in her school to like her. Why would he do that? Why would Raika betray her like that? It hurt her so deeply, he knew that. She wanted to go home and cry, she would never cry in public, but she wanted to let out her feelings. While she was walking, she didn't notice someone sneak up behind her. He grabbed her waist in a playful manner, making her scream and turn around, teeth bared, until she saw who it was.

"Hokori!" She said, surprised. He grinned at her and let her go.

"Hi there. Is everything ok? You ran out of the Underground pretty quickly." He told her. She looked down and sighed. She couldn't tell him what happened, he wouldn't understand, and even if he did, if she told him what Raika said, he would hurt him. When you make a wolf mad, they strike at you with a vengeance, and as much as Raika hurt her, he didn't deserve to be mauled by a wolf he stood no chance against. She took a deep breath and smiled at Kokori.

"Everything is fine. I am just tired and I want to go home and sleep." She said with fake cheerfulness.

"Would you like me to come with you?" He asked sweetly, his concern warmed her heart and made her feel a little bit better, which helped her maintain her composure.

"No thank you, I am sure my pet is home, and he always makes it easy for me to sleep." She said to him. She had hoped Bass would be home, but she highly doubted it since he has only been out for a few hours, but she really needed him, he always made her feel better when Raika couldn't, he always knew just what to say.

"Alright then, I'll see you around maybe." Hokori said and she nodded and walked away. He smiled wickedly as he watched her walk. 'Sooner than you may think, my soon-to-be mate, sooner than you may think.' He though to himself and he went back into the Underground to gather his pack.

Chaula walked on, her emotional wounds starting to reopen and she struggled even harder to keep control of herself. She had to get home first, she could not allow herself to show her distress in front of all these strangers. Luckily for her, Bass happened to be flying by when he looked down and saw her walking by herself. He gracefully landed in front of her and noticed her eyes were starting to water and Protias looked at him with confusion, not knowing what to do. He raised himself up on his back legs and he leaned down into her face and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She was unable to speak as her throat had tightened and she was afraid that if she opened her mouth she would start sobbing. He tilted her head at her and his brow furrowed. "Do you want me to take you home?" He offered. Chaula sniffled and nodded. He went back down on all fours and turned his back to her, allowing her to climb on him. He took off into the sky and when they were far enough up, she let go. She started crying and she buried herself in Bass's feathers and he frowned. 'What is wrong with my wolf?' He asked himself.

Neither of them spoke until they got to the front door of their home. With Chaula still on his back, he opened the door and took them upstairs to her room, where he set her on her bed and closed the door. He then walked back to her bed and climbed on it with her, bringing her into his chest. She hugged him tightly and cried uncontrollably, and he let her. He said nothing as Chaula unleashed her anguish on him and Protias materialized and got on the bed with them, nuzzling Chaula's back. After about five minutes, Chaula hiccupped once and stopped crying, but she didn't move.

"Well? Want to tell me what happened now? Or do you still need time to let it out?" Bass asked her in a quiet voice. She shook her head and looked at him, her eyes puffy and red from the crying.

"Raika called me a monster." She said, and in that one sentence, Bass thought he understood.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say to her.

"I thought he liked me Bass, I thought we were friends. I thought my being a werewolf and him being a weredeer didn't mean anything to him. What a fool I was, I should have listened to my teachers." She said, whimpering when she was done. Bass shook his head and lifted her chin up with a talon till she was looking into his eyes.

"No Chaula, you are not a fool. You are a good wolf with a kind heart. You don't need to be the monster expected by everyone to be a werewolf. Your kindness and good heart are who you are. Don't let anyone take that away from you." He said to her.

"But what about Raika?"

"Don't worry about him, I'll talk to him about it." He told her, his blood boiling at the pain inflicted on her by her own best friend.

"Thank you Bass. I love you." She said, giving him one last hug. He hgged her tightly and rubbed his beak against her.

"I love you too. I'll see you later, ok? You need time to clear your head." 'So I can make that buck into jerky.' He only said the last part to himself. Chaula nodded and gave a shuddering breath and Bass got off the bed and left the room, leaving Protias to talk it over with Chaula.

Meanwhile, on the way home, Raika explained what had happened to Searchman, who sat on his shoulder in falcon form. Searchman's eyes were closed tightly in concentration.

"You should have thought that over more carefully Raika. You know how much she hates the "M" word." He said after awhile.

"I know, it just, slipped out." Raika said, still feeling awful about it. Raika didn't mean to say Chaula was a monster, he just wanted to tell her not to be too trusting of other werewolves. He hadn't intended nor thought that she would take it as calling her a monster. 'But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Chaula hasn't really spent time with werewolves other than her mother and siblings, she wouldn't know how dangerous they could really be.' He thought.

"So do you feel that way?" Searchman said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Do you feel that way? Do you think werewolves are monsters?" Raika shook his head.

"No. I don't. At least, not about Zelda or Chaula, or the triplets. They would never hurt me, I know that, but I have never met a friendly wolf who wasn't a Blaze. I don't trust Hokori, he has something on his mind that isn't friendly." He explained.

"So you're jealous?" Raika blushed at this question.

"Of course not!" He shouted, everyone looking at them as they passed. 'She would never want me, especially not now, besides, we are too different.' He mulled. Searchman smirked as they approached the gate to the Reserve.

"Then why are you so defensive about this?"

"Just leave it alone Searchman." He asked as he walked up to his house.

"Alright sir." Searchman submitted. Raika had told him all he wanted to, he was never very open with anyone except Chaula, not even him. If Raika wanted to stop talking about it, then Searchman wouldn't press it. Raika opened the door and Searchman perched on the back of the couch.

"Chaula? Chaula, come talk to me!" He called out. All of a sudden, he was tackled into the wall and a screechy growl was heard. He immediately recognized it even before Bass raised his head and glared at him. "So, you know what happened?" Raika asked. Bass clicked his beak as he held Raika in place on the wall.

"You know better, Raika! What were you thinking?" Bass asked.

"I didn't think she would take it that way, Bass, honest."

"Well next time you better, or I'll make sure you'll never think again!" He growled. Raika nodded and grabbed Bass's talon.

"May I go talk to her? I want to apologize to her." He said. Bass looked at him sternly and nodded, letting him go. Raika landed and walked to the stairs before Bass chirped at him. He turned to the angry griffin who looked as if he wanted to kill him.

"I hear even one sob, and I will make sure she enjoys a deer roast tonight got it?" He growled. Raika nodded and went up the stairs. Searchman fluttered to Bass, wanting to have a conversation with him. When Raika made it to the top of the stairs, he stood outside Chaula's door, nervous about what to do. He gently knocked on the door and cleared his throat.

"Um, Mary, may I come in?" He asked, hoping his pet-name for her would make her feel even a little bit better. Nothing was heard and Raika put his ear to the door, opening it when he couldn't hear anything. He saw her on the bed, curled up and clutching Protias close, who glared at him. "I want to speak to her alone, if that is alright." Chaula lifted her arms from Protias, signaling he had permission to do so, and Protias jumped down and walked out, nipping Raika's heels before closing the door. He walked up to the bed and noticed her eyes were closed. He sat down next to her and sighed, gently petting her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not saying anything, when Chaula broke the silence.

"Why?" Was all she asked as she opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes still a little puffy.

"I'm sorry."

"You were my best friend Raika."

"I thought we were still friends." He said, getting worried.

"Friends don't call friends monsters." She said, starting to tear up again.

"I wasn't calling you a monster, I was calling them monsters, the werewolves we don't know. I don't trust Hokori Chaula." He tried to explain.

"Why?"

"Remember that wolf that attacked us when we first met?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Remember how nice he was to you when he saw you with me?"

"I do."

"Remember what he did afterwards."

"Yes." She said, understanding where he was coming from.

"I just don't want that to happen again. I care about you Chaula, and I don't want you to get hurt, I'm just trying to protect you, like you protected me. I didn't mean to hurt you and I feel very bad that I did." He told her, his voice cracking just a little bit. Chaula sat up and hugged Raika tightly, rubbing her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in between his legs, resting his chin on her head and rocking them back and forth slowly.

"I appreciate it Raika, I really do. Werewolves are dangerous, and I am no exception."

"I know, I wasn't kidding when I told Hokori you could kick his ass if you really wanted to." He said, making her giggle. She nuzzled him closer and he held her tighter.

"Just don't be overprotective Raika. I think Hokori likes me, and I want to like him too." She said, breaking his heart a little. He nodded and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Just don't let him do what that other wolf did, don't let him too close until you know it's safe. I would never forgive him for hurting you or myself for letting him do it." Raika told her, letting her go.

"I won't, I promise." Chaula looked at his face and smiled at him, warming his heart.

"Ok." He said as they got up. 'She doesn't love me, of course. Well, as long as she is happy, I'm happy. I won't let her get hurt.' He thought as they went downstairs, where all the navis finished their own conversation.

"Are we all friends again?" Protias asked. Chaula nodded and yawned, something she always does after crying (1).

"Yep. We are friends again. It was just a misunderstanding." She said, beaming.

"Good, you saved Raika's life." Searchman chuckled. Chaula stopped smiling and tilted her head.

"Why?"

"Because Bass threatened to make me your dinner if I hurt you again." Raika explained. Chaula laughed and walked over to Bass.

"What am I going to do with you? You know I would never eat him." She mused.

"You would if I didn't tell you it was Raika, and if I cooked him right." He retorted. They all laughed and Chaula hugged her griffin. He was a good friend and the perfect pet. She would make it up to him one of these days.

While everyone was laughing and joking around inside, out in the forest next to the Resxerve, a weredeer was being chased. It ran hard as it was pursued by many wolves. Finally, it was cornered. It turned around and looked at the wolf in front, a snowy white wolf.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" It begged. The wolf grinned and his packmates laughed mockingly.

"We won't hurt you, we are just going to kill you and eat you, now!" He said, leaping on the deer with two other wolves. The poor thing couldn't even scream as the white wolf went for the throat. The light faded from its eyes when he ripped it open and all the wolves turned their snouts to the air and howled their victory while their leader licked the blood from his lips. He walked away from the kill while the wolves looked at him.

"Uh, aren't you going to eat Hokori?" One salt-and-pepper wolf asked.

"No, at least, not this kill. I have something else in mind for dinner tonight, I have a date. Go ahead and enjoy this kill, I merely pursued it in boredom and frustration, since that other one got away from me." He said and the wolves all clambered onto the kill, the white wolf came out of the trees and looked toward the Reserve, watching Chaula and Raika come out of the house with another wolf and a falcon, and a griffin flew out and over the forest. "Yes, he got away from me, but he and the she-wolf will soon be mine." He said as he watched them walk out the gate and toward town.

TBC

(1) I do the exact same thing. Whenever I cry, I cry for like, 10 minutes or something and then when I am done, I yawn. I don't know why, but I am always so tired after I cry, and I get a big headache.

Aww, how fluffy! I actually cried while I was writing some of this, I really did. Bass is so loyal. I want to make something clear here, so no one will ask. Bass and Chaula do NOT have a romantic relationship. Bass is her pet and nothing more. I know, the sounds of that and knowing Bass, it's kind of OOC for him, but whatever, my project my rules, lol. So what do you think? Read and review


	5. Filler Chapter, nothing important

LoL, sorry Koichi, it struck me as a feminine name, I don't know that much about the Japanese, though I want to, lol. Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll be very satisfied with my ending. Grr, last chapter is centered for some reason, that annoys me but I can't change it right now. Time for the next chapter! Recap: after Raika hurts Chaula, she goes home to cry, and she tells Bass what happens. Raika comes home to apologize and Bass attacks him in his rage before he permits Raika to talk to her. Raika goes to Chaula and reveals to her why he said what he did and apologizes, and then they leave the house, but Hokori watches them from a distance. Just what is Hokori plotting? Where are Chaula and raika going?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I am thinking we should gather the pack and test the other forms of the program." Chaula speculated.

"How about we try it in our true forms?"

"What? Raika, we don't even know what would happen if you crossfused in your creature form one it's own, let alone in conjunction with the "Call of the Wild", you might end up turning into a deformed reindeer or something." Chaula said.

"Raika, the de-formed reindeer, had a very freaky pose!" Hana, Tana, and Leo sang (to the tune of Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer) as they come up to them. Chaula, Protias, and Searchman burst into laughter as a vein in Raika's head bulged.

"Ok, one, I am a white-tailed deer, not a reindeer, and two, you need to GET A LIFE!" He yelled at them as they continued laughing. By the time they stopped, they were red in the face and a couple of them were tearing from the laughter.

"Ok, in all seriousness though, I think Chaula is right. I think we should test reguar crossfusion with our animal forms first before we go anywhere with it." Tana said.

"Yes, thank you. Anyway, so, we should go to the Underground and---"

"Raika!" A voice called out. They looked behind them and a blonde girl with pale, pupil-less eyes ran up to them.

"Pride!" Raika said, surprised. Chaula gasped as she beheld the princess of Brightland. She was beautiful, with her fur coat and innocent smile, she could get any guy she wanted.

'No wonder Raika likes her, no way I can compete with that. Oh well, at least I'll have Hokori.' She thought. "Hello, I'm Chaula." She said as she held out a hand to Pride and smiled. They shook hands and exchanged friendly looks.

"What are you doing here?" Raika asked her.

"Well, I am taking a vacation, and I thought I would come see you and some old friends of mine." She explained.

"Oh, uh…" Raika was at a loss for words.

"I see, you are worried about the Lycanthropes here aren't you?" Raika was shocked that Pride knew about the Lycanthropes and upon seeing his shock Pride explained it to him. "Brightland has Pro-Lycanthrope policies as well, I should know, I made them."

"So are you---?"

"No, I am not a Lycanthrope, but some really good friends of mine are, so I want them to feel safe when they come to visit me." She smiled. Raika smiled back at her kindness.

'She did it for her friends? Even though Lycanthropes are dangerous, she is still willing to tolerate them for a few of her friends.' He beamed to himself. Chaula saw his smile toward Pride and her heart ached inside, she couldn't take seeing Raika with another girl, but she would because of how much he means to her. They enjoyed a light conversation when Hokori found them, and he approached the group, making Chaula, Tana, and Hana melt beneath his gaze. Raika glared but kept himself under control, fearing he would do something to hurt Chaula again.

"Hello Chaula." Hokori said with added charm. Chaula giggled and smiled.

"Hi Hokori, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me for awhile, I was wanting to go for a run and I had hoped you would want to join me." He asked her. Chaula was overjoyed by his request and had internally cheered. She looked around at her friends and her smile faltered when she saw Raika. His eyes seemed to be asking her _Don't do it _and she was worried that he might try to stop her.

"I would love to, when do we meet?" She asked, so far, Raika had not done anything to try and stop her.

"Right now if you like." Hokori offered, giving a warm and sincere smile. Raika still had no objections.

"Ok, I'll be more than happy to come! I'll see you guys later." Chaula said as she recalled Protias back into her PET. She and Hokori went into wolf form and took off towards the forest. Raika looked worriedly at the forest before turning to Searchman, who was still perched on his shoulder. Searchman nodded and flew off from his shoulder in the direction the two wolves went and Raika breathed slowly, hoping Chaula was safe.

"Aww, she's so lucky! I wish a hot guy would ask me out." Hana complained. Raika smirked at his friend.

"Well, we'll see you around Raika, we've got some hunting to do." Tana said as she and her brother and Hana walked into the forest. Raika nodded at them and turned to Pride.

"So, um, would you like me to show you around?" He offered awkwardly. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Sure, that would be great." She responded and she followed Raika around as he showed her around the city. After they were done spending time with each other, Raika noticed how dark it got.

"Want to stay at our house Princess? It's not much but---"

"That's ok Raika, I would love to." And with that they went home. Upon walking inside, Raika noticed Chaula sprawled out on the couch smiling in content as she closed her eyes.

"Did you have a nice run?" He asked her, nervous. She nodded weakly and looked at him.

"It was wonderful Raika! Hokori let me set the pace and we stopped every time I needed a break. He is such a wonderful guy!" She bragged, Raika scowled at her, even though she didn't notice, and he walked past her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Listen, the Princess needs a place to stay for a while so I offered her one of our spare rooms, do you mind?" He asked her.

'Yes I mind!' Was what she wanted to say but instead said "Ok" and watched Raika go up the stairs to show Pride her room. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy toward the girl but if she made Raika happy, in the end, that's all Chaula really wanted.

The End.

Hahaha, Just kidding, a few more chapters to go, I would never do that to you guys, too many unanswered questions, but even an authoress gets to play a joke every now and again on her readers. Another filler, how lovely. Read and Review


	6. The Nightmare

I know, he seemed like such a nice guy at first Koichi, cest le vive. That is a great guess on Knightman, I may just go through with it if my original idea seems to cliché. Anyway, welcome to another chapter of "The Dangers of Werewolves". Recap: In last chapter, we didn't see very much go on, Princess Pride finally makes her appearance, revealing she knows about Lycanthropes, and Hokori asks out Chaula, much to her delight. While they are out, Raika sends Searchman to keep an eye on her and he shows Pride around. He later invites her to stay with him and Chaula, even though Chaula is a little uncomfortable about it. Is Raika going to fall in love with Princess Pride? What is Hokori going to do with Chaula? When are Lannd his friends coming back? Let's get some answers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since Princess Pride had made a surprise visit to Sharo, since then she had been staying with Raika and Chaula, and you could feel the tension in the house. Chaula had been going out with Hokori in all this time so she was rarely seen during the day, and every time she went out with Hokori, Raika always sent Searchman or Bass after her to keep an eye on her, and they would report back to him every night to tell him how things went, since Chaula no longer did. In fact, she rarely spoke to Raika, or even saw him. And when she did, it was only a fleeting encounter for she would be out the door or off to bed. Raika spent a lot of nights with Pride, sharing meals with her and doing activities he might normally do with Chaula, and one night, she even sat in his room with him while he showed her Chaula's program.

"So I could make Knightman real with this?" Pride asked him.

"Yes, and you can even incorporate it into cross-fusion for really powerful attacks." He responded.

"I'll have to think about it, it would be great, but I'm not sure how much care I could put into him, I've never really had time for a pet." She said.

"Well, I have to talk to Chaula about it first anyway, it's her program so it's her call really."

"Ok, well, thank you." Pride said. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"It's getting late, perhaps you should go to bed." Raika suggested.

"You're right, goodnight Raika." She said, and when he turned away she leaned over and kissed his cheek before exiting the room. Raika held his cheek and blushed when he heard the front door open and close. He knew it was Chaula coming back from another date. She walked down the hall with a sluggish gait and went into her room. He heard her bed thump as she crashed on it. Bass came up the stairs and entered Raika's room, climbing on his bed and facing him. Raika sighed before turning to the griffin.

"So what did they do tonight?" Raika asked.

"Hokori took her to a movie and they went hunting afterwards. I managed to get close enough to hear what they were saying when they caught their prey."

"And?"

"He wants her to come over to his home tomorrow night for dinner. His parents are out of town and so he would like her to spend the night with him." Raika started sweating when he heard this.

"And what did she say?" Bass gulped and rubbed the back of his head, not sure of what to tell him. "Well Bass? What did she say? She told him no right?"

"Well…"

"Answer me!" Bass sighed and gulped, bracing himself for the rage he knew the weredeer would produce when he told him.

"She said yes. She is going to go over there tomorrow night and spend the night with him. I'm sorry Raika." Raika's eyes whirled in anger and he stood up, moving to the door. Bass panicked and moved to intercept him.

"Get out of my way Bass." Raika commanded.

"Raika, take it easy, let her sleep. You can talk to her about it tomorrow, she won't leave until the late-afternoon." Bass pleaded.

"Besides, sir, doesn't Chaula deserve to be with another wolf?" Searchman asked, materializing on his bedpost.

"No, she deserves better. I told her that werewolves are dangerous."

"Yeah, and remember where that got you?" Bass growled.

"I explained it further afterward. I don't trust other wolves, guys."

"But Hokori seems friendly enough, he hasn't done anything to hurt her." Searchman said.

"Neither did the wolf who attacked me and her when we first met, and you know how that turned out!" Raika spat at Bass. "I don't trust other wolves and I especially don't trust Hokori, he seems too friendly." Raika reeled from his emotions.

"Are you sure you aren't just jealous of Hokori for getting her attention instead of you Raika?" Searchman asked. Raika blushed and shook his head.

"No! Even if I did like her, she already made her choice, and so has the princess." Raika answered.

"What does Pride have to do with this?" Bass asked.

"She-she kissed me tonight, just on the cheek, but it was a kiss nonetheless."

"And do you feel the same way for her that she does for you, sir?" Searchman asked.

"I-I don't know. I just know that I am worried about Chaula, I don't want her to make a big mistake and end up getting hurt." Raika said, calming down just a little.

"Well, you can talk to her about it tomorrow. I'm tired, she's tired, and I can tell you are tired. Go to bed Raika, goodnight." Bass said, leaving the room. Raika sighed and followed Bass out the door. He noticed Bass went downstairs first, probably going to get something to eat before going to sleep. He went into Chaula's room and looked at her.

She was so tired, she didn't even change into her nightgown before going to sleep. Raika closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, walking over to the closet. He took out her nightgown and walked over to her. He carefully undressed her till she was in her underwear and put the nightgown over her before he tucked her into bed. He put her PET in the charger, noticing Protias was in sleep mode as well. He turned his attention back to Chaula and walked to her bed, sitting on the edge of it and gently petting her while she slept.

"Chaula, what are you getting yourself into?" He asked quietly. She breathed deeply and when he touched her face, she rubbed her head against his hand, trying to be closer to it. He smiled and leaned down, gently kissing her forehead.

"Raika…" She murmered. He was startled, thinking she was awake, but he noticed she didn't move or behave any differently, so he figured she was just dreaming.

'But why would she dream about me?' He wondered.

"She's confused you know." Raika turned to the door and saw Bass standing in the doorway. "She's struggling to find someone to love. Her heart and her instincts are fighting with each other. One is telling her who her true love is, and the other is telling her who she should love. She doesn't know which to listen to."

"But which is which?" Raika asked him. Bass walked to the bed and climbed on it carefully, trying not to wake her up. He lifted her head and laid it against him and moved a possessive wing over her.

"I don't know. But I do know this, seeing you with another girl is affecting the fight. Whether it's in the favor of her heart or her instincts is impossible to tell. But I do know that you can end the fight with a choice, and I have a feeling it is one you have to make soon. Now really, Raika, go to bed. Thank you for getting her in bed properly, now you should get some sleep. Goodnight." Bass said, laying his head by Chaula's and drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight Bass, goodnight Mary." Raika said, exiting the room. He walked back into his own room and changed into his pajamas and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked at the falcon at his headboard who was preparing to sleep.

"Searchman, what do I do? Do I like Chaula or do I like Pride? I don't know." Searchman opened one eye and stared at Raika.

"I can't tell you that sir, only you can tell yourself. All I can tell you is to look deep inside yourself and find the answer within you."

"Thank you Searchman, goodnight."

"Goodnight sir." Searchman said and he yawned, going back to sleep. Raika turned over onto his side and let out a shaky breath, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

-----------------------------------------(Not the end, you'll see)-------------------------------------

_Raika was walking through the forest, in full deer form, and it was very snowy._

"_Chaula?!" He cried out. Not getting an answer, he continued searching, calling out occasionally._

_Suddenly, he found himself in a clearing. He looked around and saw nothing, as he continued, two wolves appeared in front of him, one a snowy white, the other a deep black with a white stripe. _

"_Chaula! There you are." Raika said, happily. He approached Chaula with a happy trot when she turned at him, her blazing-blue eyes dark and evil. Raika stopped and tilted his head. "What's going on?" He asked. She snapped at him and drove him back, then she turned to the wolf, nuzzling and cuddling him. Suddenly, the two wolves broke into a fight, the white wolf eventually pinning her down. "No!" Raika yelled and he tried to go help her, but he couldn't move, the white wolf mounted himself on her and she screamed._

"_Raika! Raika!" She yelled as the wolf had his way with her._

"_No! No, Chaula!" Raika called, trying to get free to help her._

"_Raika! Raika! Can you hear me? Raika, please! Raika!"_

Raika sat straight up, his eyes wild and his body drenched with sweat.

"Raika!" He looked to his right and saw Chaula, holding his arm and looking worriedly at him.

"Chaula?" He quietly asked. She nodded and pulled him into a hug. As he laid in her arms, he remembered where he was.

"It was just a dream Rai-Rai, that's all, it's ok." Chaula said comfortingly. Raika nodded and clutched her arm. Chaula laid her head on his and breathed slowly into his ear.

"Thank you Chaula." Raika said, not moving. Chaula nodded and tightened her grip on him.

"Raika, we need to have a talk. Can you send the Princess and your navi away? Just for a little while?" She asked him.

"Yes. I will Chaula." Raika responded. They sat there like that for a couple of minutes, then they separated and went their own ways to get dressed and wait for everyone to wake up.

TBC

Wow, long chapter. I like this, a lot of sentimentality going on here. Your thoughts on this chapter? Read and review.


	7. The reasons behind it all

Sorry it's been so long you guys, I've been VERY busy, but I am determined to get this project back up and running. Anyways, oh Koichi, I'm not sure how you'll feel about the end of this story. But don't worry, Hokori will get his, once Raika gets some special training in ;). So, let's recap: last chapter, we learned that Chaula has been going out with Hokori, and Princess Pride showed feelings for Raika. Raika and Chaula hardly see each other anymore, so he has Bass and Searchman tell him what she has been up to. When he learns that she is going to spend the night with Hokori, he grows worried and that night, suffers a nightmare. Chaula wakes him from the nightmare and tells him she has to have a talk with him. Is Chaula really going to spend the night with Hokori? What is she going to talk to Raika about? Is the story through after this chapter? Lord, I hope not, let's see anyway.

* * *

"So you don't mind being on your own for a while?"

"Of course not Raika, it sounds like you and Chaula have something important to talk about, I don't want to interfere. Besides, I won't be completely alone, Searchman is going to be with me the whole time to deter unwanted people."

"Thank you Princess."

"Of Course Chaula, have a good day you guys."

"Bye!" Raika and Chaula said as everyone left. When everyone was gone, Raika closed the door and sat next to Chaula on the couch. She had wanted to have a talk with him, and he intended to talk to her about her plans for the day.

"Raika, I don't know if Bass told you yet or not, but I am going to be spending the night with Hokori." She told him, not looking at him. Raika was shocked at her words.

"Uh, what do you mean if he told me? Why would he know.?" Chaula gave him a droll look.

"I know you have been sending Bass and Searchman to keep an eye on me, I can see them when I go out. Now, I know you are getting worried at my finding out."

"Yeah, how long have you known?"

"Since the first day. I don't mind, I think it's kind of sweet actually. I know you are just worried about me, and I'm ok with that." Chaula told him.

"Ok."

"Now how do you feel about my spending the night with Hokori?" She asked. Raika closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"I don't like it. I really don't. But no matter what I say, I know I can't stop you. But, I do want you to answer something for me."

"What is it Raika?"

"Why? Why did you choose to stay with him for the night?" Chaula sighed and faced Raika.

"Because, he's a wolf, and I'm a wolf. I want to get to know him, and I just want someone to love me, all of me. Raika, you are the best friend I've ever had, and if I had to choose between my life or yours, I would choose you to live every time. But the fact of the matter is, we are too different. I am a wolf, and you are my dinner, or at least you should be. I can't fall in love with you, I just can't." She said, feeling depressed about the whole thing.

"Why not?" Raika asked her, slightly hurt.

"I just can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because…"

"That's not good enough Chaula, why can't you?" Raika asked her firmly.

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" Both were silent, Raika stared at her and Chaula stared at everything but him. Finally, Raika broke the long silence.

"What do you mean you don't want to hurt me? Have I done something wrong?" Raika asked her quietly. Chaula shook her head.

"No, no my friend, it is nothing you have done, it's what I'm afraid I may do. I can't always control myself Raika, what if a full moon comes and I can't keep a firm hold on myself? What if you are near me when that happens? I would never forgive myself if I did anything to hurt you, I'm sorry… I have to go now, I'll see you later." She said, standing up and in front of him. Raika didn't even look at her, he just stared at the floor.

"Sure, have fun." He said quietly. Chaula reached out to touch him, but pulled her hand back and without another word, she left a very solemn Raika alone by walking out the door.

TBC

Good spot to leave it. This is getting REALLY intense, but just wait until next chapter. Only one to two chapters left in this story you guys, I'll get on it right away.

Your favorite feline authoress,

Catilena1890


	8. A Wolfs True Colors are Shown

Ok, getting ready to wrap this up, and when I do, I'll have a present for you guys, I'm gonna write a Christmas fic for project: Sharo! Yep, celebrate Christmas with your favorite lycans, but who is going to be celebrating? Well, only one way to find out!

* * *

After Chaula left, the air around her felt thick. Neither she nor Protias spoke as she walked through the snow to the place where she would meet Hokori, his den. Not wanting the silence any longer, Chaula spoke to Protias.

"I hurt him, very badly, I know I did. But it was for the best, besides, he doesn't like me that way anyway. He's in love with the Princess of BrightLand, I'm nothing more than a little sister to him." Chauala said, talking more to herself than her navi. Nonetheless, Protias responded.

"You don't believe that, do you?" Protias asked. Chaula sighed and closed her eyes.

"I do, or I don't. I don't know." Chaula responded.

"What do you want to believe Chaula?" Protias asked more firmly.

"I don't know." Chaula whimpered.

"What do you want?" Protias pushed on. Chaula chuckled and looked exasperatedly at her navi.

"I want chicken." Chaula snapped. Protias glared at her and crossed her arms.

"Bane it, Chaula, I'm serious! You need to think about what you want! What happened to the Chaula who does whatever she can to achieve her goals? What happened to the strong-willed werewolf I've come to know and love?" Protias snapped. Chaula sighed and looked down.

"She`s scared and confused, and unsure of who she is." She stopped and looked up, seeing Hokori`s house in front of her. She rtook a deep breath and looked at her navi. "Well, let`s go. Hokori will make us feel better." She said, walking inside. Protias said nothing as Hokori greeted them.

"Hey there babe. Say, you ok?" He asked, seeing the sadness in her eyes. Chaula sniffed and forced herself to smile.

"I`m fine. I just had a fight with my best friend, that`s all. I feel terrible about it now." She told him. Hokori smiled and tried to hug her, only to have her back away when he got one arm on her.

"That`s alright Marie, hey, I`ll make you feel better." He said, and they walked inside. All afternoon, Chaula had been sore about what happened and it made Hokori impatient. When he saw darkness blanket Sharo, he smirked and turned to her.

"Hey how about we get some dinner? My pack and I had a very successful hunt yesterday. We nailed a huge buck, come." He offered bringing her in. Chaula had not heard him, for she still thought about her conversation with Raika, so when she sat in his bedroom, surrounded by his pack, she was very surprised when they brought her a steak that she recognized as deer meat. She opened her mouth to protest, for obvious reasons, when Protias spoke up.

"Chaula, be polite. Raika will not think bad of you if you eat this, it`s not like this steak came from a weredeer." She pointed out. Upon her saying this, the wolves in the room snickered and shook their heads. Ignoring them, Chaula began eating her food, treating it the same way a 4-year-old would treat lima beans. As she ate, Hokori stepped toward her and grabbed her PET.

"I have a charger, I`ll go ahead and plug this in for you while you eat." He said, walking out of the room. Hokori walked into the room next door and literally threw the PET on a desk by the wall. Protias yelped from the sudden action and tried to protest, getting cut off before she could do so. "Sorry there, but only pack-mates can be audience to my, uh, "initiation". Don`t worry, you and your net-op will not have to worry about that troublesome weredeer again. After I make her my mate, we shall feast on his flesh. Enjoy yourself." He mocked, leaving the room. Protias panicked and started calling out frantically.

"Chaula! Bass! Anyone, please! Stop Hokori, he`s going to do something horrible!" She shouted.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Meanwhile-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Chaula had just finished when Hokori stepped back in the room. He smiled evilly at her. The hair on the back of Chaula`s neck stood at attention from his gaze and she slowly, and unknowingly began changing into her wolf form. When she was in full form, she leapt at Hokori. She was fast, but he was even faster, moving out of her way with little effort as she sailed past him. Suddenly, he appeared behind her and picked her up by her neck. As she struggled in his grasp, he chuckled wickedly with the wolves around him.

"Now then, time to make you mine." He said as two wolves came and took her arms. They set her down and held her as Hokori began to get in position. Chaula frantically struggled as the realization of what was about to happen hit her. She screamed loudly and howled like mad, but that only made them laugh. She started crying and threw her head up.

"RAIKA! HELP! RAIKA PLEASE!" She called out as she continued to try and escape. With the wolves laughing, and no one to help her, the world collapsed around her, and she seemed to have no escape...

TBC

BAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Did you think I was dead? TOO BAD! Kitty ish alive and well, and itchin to get some writing done! I have been looking over all my reviews and was re-inspired to finish "Danger" and get on to my Christmas fic. OK, so, I`ll try and get next chapter here ASAP cuz I am hating Hokori more and more. He needs a serious Ass-kicking pronto! See ya next chapter!

Catilena1890


	9. Who Won the SheWolf?

Ahh! Ok, let`s see how Kitty feels after she is done with the main, action-filled conflict with Hokori shall we? What is going to happen? Is Raika gonna find out what`s happening to Chaula? Will he get there in time? Or is Hokori going to have his wicked way with our favorite she-wolf?

* * *

Upon returning to the house after letting the Princess into the company of the werelion twins, Searchman found Raika sitting on the couch, looking so forlorn. Searchman was at a loss for what to do, and he panicked when he saw his shoulders start shaking. Raika cried silently to himself as he realized just how much he loved his werewolf friend, but she wasn`t willing to love him back. He did not move as Searchman ejected himself from the cyberworld to comfort his lost netop.

"Sir, I…" Searchman started. Raika reached up and grabbed his beak, holding it shut. His eyes tightly closed, Raika thought about the argument with Chaula and his true feelings for her. Searchman growled quietly and pulled out of Raika's grip. Raika glared at him before speaking.

"Searchman, I don't want to hear it." He said quietly. Searchman glared right back at his netop unrelenting.

"You love her, you know you do, I know you do, everyone else knows you do. The only one who doesn't know is Chaula, so go tell her." He commanded.

"You think it's that easy? You heard her Searchman she doesn't love me, I'm nothing more than her rejected dinner." He said looking back down. Without moving, Searchman continued to stare at him.

"But you don't believe that. Stop lying to yourself and stop lying to Chaula. Go to her and tell her, before it's too late." Searchman told him. With nothing else to say, Searchman retreated back into the cyberworld leaving Raika to ponder his words. Raika had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he thought about his nightmare. He saw her frightened and alone in his head and he violently shook the thoughts away and stood up, sighing deeply.

"You're right Searchman, and I do not trust Hokori one bit. I'm going to find her, do you remember the way to Hokori's home?" Raika asked as he walked outside. Searchman flew out of his PET and rushed ahead.

"Try to keep up sir!" He called as Raika changed into his deer form and followed. By the time they found the house, it had gotten dark, and the smell of male werewolves was overpowering as they got closer to the house. Searchman landed on one of Raika's prongs while Raika carefully stepped closer to the house. He saw two wolves patrolling the entrance and Raika grew nervous as his deer instincts told him to run.

"Why would he want the place to be guarded?" Raika whispered. Searchman was about to answer when a terrible scream was heard.

"RAIKA! HELP! RAIKA PLEASE!" Chaula voice called out. What happened next was completely unpredictable, and uncharacteristic of Raika. He bellowed loudly and charged toward the house, Searchman just barely hanging on. The two guards at the front were no match as Raika bowled them over and knocked the door down. He ignored all the wolves that came at him as he rushed toward Hokori's room. He took the door down and saw Chaula had been pinned and Hokori was getting ready to mount her. With a snarl, he rushed over and knocked all the wolves away from her, then charging the stunned Hokori.

They both crashed through the window and landed in the forest outside, rolling away from each other and getting into a fighting stance. Hokori growled at Raika as the two circled each other, while Chaula and Hokori's wolves watched.

"How dare you interrupt me when I'm about to claim my prize. No Matter, I'll just take my female after I am done with you!" Hokori snapped. Raika glared unrelenting.

"YOUR female? Excuse me Chaula is no one's possession, she is the strongest werewolf in all of Sharo and the alpha female of her pack, and I am her alpha male. If you think you have what it takes to change that, then come at me! Dominance Challenge! Loser loses their pack and any chance of reaching higher than third in command, and they must submit to the will of the victor!" When Raika finished, Hokori burst out laughing.

"A weredeer challenging a werewolf for dominance? That's new. Very well, I accept your challenge. But just so you know, I never play fair!" Hokori said as he rushed Raika. He clamped onto his neck as Raika reared up and slashed Hokori with his razor-sharp hooves, causing the wolf to yelp and let go.

Hokori jumped back up and charged Raika again, falling face-first into the mud as Raika jumped out of the way. When he landed, Raika lowered his head and ran right toward Hokori, goring his right arm when the wolf turned around. Howling in pain, Hokori raised his other paw and tried to bring it down on Raika, only to have it smacked away causing it to bend in a way it wasn't designed to bend. Hokori cried out in pain while Raika got his antlers under the wolf and threw him into the air.

He jumped up, following Hokori into the sky and smacked him with his back leg down to the ground. Upon hitting the ground Hokori created a huge crater from the force of the impact and he started whining when he looked up and saw Raika sailing right toward him, knowing what was coming next. He shut his eyes tightly and waited for the deer's Terra Stomp, but it never came. He opened his eyes again and saw Raika at the edge of the crater, looking at him sternly.

"Get up." Raika commanded him, panting. With his arms disabled, it took Hokori quite a bit to do this task but was able to complete it nonetheless. He limped out of the crater to Raika and growled at him.

"Looks like you aren't as tough as you thought, I told you I don't play fair!" Seeing Raika exhausted, he took this as an opportunity and he started to run toward him on his back legs when something else crashed into him. He looked up and saw Chaula in her wolf form retreating over to Raika and nuzzling his shoulder lovingly. With her help, Raika gracefully walked over to Hokori and flipped him over with his left hoof until he was on his belly. Chaula bent over Hokori's rear and grabbed his tail, lifting it up. Hokori's eyes widened as Raika reared up on his hind legs and brought down one of his hooves behind Hokori, altering him forever more. The minute Raika's hooves made contact, Hokori Howled in sheer agony, attempting to struggle as Searchman, Protias Bass and Chaula held him down (Searchman freed Protias and Bass made his way to the clearing sometime during the fight, so yeah).

"It's over Hokori. I win, you lose. Now you must submit to me and take your loss with whatever pride you have left. From this day forward, your pack is disbanded, and you can no longer lead nor co-lead. Now leave before I take more away from you, and don't you ever let me catch you anywhere near Chaula or my pack again." Raika said as Hokori was released. As he cried, two wolves came and picked him up, carrying him away as the rest of the wolves dispersed.

When the area was abandoned by all but Chaula, Raika, and their navis, Bass took it upon himself to send Searchman and Protias into the cyberworld before retreating there himself, allowing the two friends to have some privacy. Chaula turned around and faced her dearest friend, who stared at her speechless. Both lycans changed back into their human forms and Chaula ran toward Raika when his transformation was complete. Grabbing him in a huge hug, Chaula buried her face in his chest and cried. Raika was shocked but he hugged her back anyway and held her tightly.

"Chaula, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. I am so sorry about all of this." Raika told her softly. Chaula just continued crying and clutched her best friend tighter. Lifting her head from his chest, she looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head.

"D-don't be Rai-Rai. You are m-my best friend and you saved me. I-I love you so much, I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it." She said, hiccupping. Raika smiled and lowered his face till they were only a few inches apart.

"I love you too, and I just want you to be happy and safe. I love you so much, and I promise, I will do my best to show you." He said, closing the gap between them. They closed their eyes as they leaned into the kiss, showing their love for each other passionately, ignoring everything, including the cheering coming toward them, around them. Nothing else mattered except them and the moment they shared. Apart they were strong, but together they were unstoppable, and with the latest rise of their relationship, who knows where their love would lead them next?

THE END, for now

WHOOO! Awesome, I got this done before Christmas! Awesome, so did you like it? Also, be sure to vote in my latest poll on my profile on whether or not you want a RaikaXChaula lemony Christmas fic. See you guys in my Christmas story!

Catilena1890


End file.
